Pembicaraan Pengguna:Beeyan
Hi Beeyan -- we are excited to have Lirik Lagu as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Poem layout Hello Beeyan, You can use the tags at the top and bottom of a set of lyrics. It will preserve any line breaks or indents you type. See http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Poem for more information. I never knew I could hurt like this And everyday life goes on like “I wish I could talk to you for awhile” “I wish I could find a way try not to cry” As time goes by And soon as you reach a better place Still I’ll give the world to see your face And I’m bragging right next to you It feels like you gone too soon The hardest thing to do is say bye bye You can add styles to the poem using CSS properties. For example, using will produce this: And soon as you reach a better place Still I’ll give the world to see your face And I’m bragging right next to you It feels like you gone too soon I have created a template at Templat:Lirik that contains this code. Using this means users will not need to see all of the style code every time they edit a page. Also, you can make one change to the Lirik template and have the style changed on all pages that use the template, so that lyrics look the same on every page. Of course the styles I added are just one possibility -- you can do anything you want with CSS properties. Feel free to change the style properties on the template until you are happy with them. Add this template text to the page (note the "|" character after "lirik") and it will produce the same result as above: Hope that helps! — Catherine (talk) 15:22, 20 Juni 2008 (UTC) :Hm, after all that, it's not working right. I am trying to find out why. :) — Catherine (talk) 15:36, 20 Juni 2008 (UTC) Pengurus Bisa diangkat jadi Pengurus gak nih? --Totty 13:32, 22 Agustus 2009 (UTC)